Some Things Don't Last Forever
by AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity
Summary: When Tom gets a job offer from another governmental agency, he's not sure whether to take it or not. Taking it would mean leaving his school, friends, family, MI9, MI High and Aneisha behind to start a new life and job. But when an accident happens, does it scupper his chances of taking the job? Rated T. {Enjoy!}
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! It's me AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity again with another story! I hope that you'll like this story! I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you think. The next few chapters will be based on a few episodes from the start of series 7! _

_Enjoy! :) :) :) :) **  
**_

_AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity Xxx_

_Just a quick reminder - The first few chapters will be based mostly on Tom's P.O.V then it will change to No P.O.V or other characters P.O.V_

**_Disclaimer - I do not own MI High or any of the characters and anything you recognise._**

* * *

In Between the end of Episode 4 and the start of Episode 5 - Revenge Is Sweet and The Shadow Games.

Tom's P.O.V

We had been called down to the base for I imagine another mission. Keri pulled the lever in the cupboard and my heart jumps into my mouth as we shoot down to the base in the lift. My outfit changes from school clothes to a black spy outfit. As the lift stops at the bottom I feel like I am going to be sick and I don't think that feeling will ever disappear anytime I come down the lift.

The lift doors slid open and I walked into the base along with Aneisha, Keri and Dan. Frank and Stella were stood chatting to each other but as soon as we came in they went quiet and turned to face us. I went and leaned on the table in the middle of the base and so did the others.

"We called you here to congratulate you on your latest mission and also to debrief you on it" Stella said.

"Do I need to give you any evidence because I didn't go into the field this time?" I asked.

"No Tom. You don't need to say anything so you can do your own stuff" Frank told me. I went and sat down in my chair at my desk, I took out my spypod and plugged in my headphones and listened to the message on it that I received on Monday, three days ago. A male voice spoke.

"_Greetings Agent Tupper. I am Chief Agent Wood from the Special Operations Division of MI5. I have your file here and I must say that I am impressed! We are looking for an agent that would benefit our department with their skills and that would be you. I have heard from Chief Agent Knight that you are an excellent agent for your age. If you would like a job in our team, contact me. Chief Agent Knight has my number. Goodbye."_

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I didn't know whether to take this job or not. I don't really want to change teams at the moment, just when we're getting on great".

I decided that I needed a bit of peace and quiet to think about the job so I got into the lift and luckily I wasn't disturbed by the rest of the team as they were too busy to see me go.

"If only they knew" I muttered as I watched them disappear behind the doors. I only got the message yesterday and I haven't told any of them yet, even though Stella may know something. I wandered through the corridors gloomily past everyone who seemed happy. It was our lunch break so I went outside and sat under a tree in the shade and played the message a few times and having a think.

The bell rang about 10 minutes later signalling the end of lunch and I quickly pulled out my headphones and shoved my spypod into my pocket and dashed off to my next class. I made it to my class and sneaked into a seat at the back of the room just in time as Mrs King came through the door five seconds later, I breathed a sigh of relief looking around the classroom but then I noticed that Dan, Keri and Aneisha weren't here. Where were they

"Right we will be learning Pythagoras today" Mrs King announced. I mentally groaned. Pythagoras was Maths and Mrs King was teaching it. That equals disaster. I grabbed my jotter and a pencil and began writing down what was on the board.

A good hour and a half of scribbling notes and half paying attention to Mrs King as I was daydreaming about my job offer the bell rang and I packed up my stuff along with everyone else and left the classroom. I walked around trying to spot the others and eventually I found after a good five minutes standing near the caretakers cupboard huddled in a circle. Everyone had left to go home so the school was mainly deserted.

"Hey! Where were you?" Aneisha asked me when I came over.

"In class. Frank didn't need me to tell him and Stella anything so I came back and went to class. I think your auntie is going to be cross as you weren't in her class" I told Aneisha and she groaned suddenly remembering all about class.

"Why didn't you just- ring ring ring ring...ringgggg" Keri was interrupted by my stupid mobile which started ringing. I delved into his pocket and pulled my mobile out.

'Tupper" I answered.

"Ah greetings Agent Tupper! My name is Chief Agent Wood. Did you get my message?" A male voice spoke to me. I instantly recognised it and moved away from the group so they couldn't hear what I was saying.

"Yes I got it" I said quietly.

"So what do you think? Would you like a place on my team?" Wood asked me.

"I've been thinking about it. I'll need to tell Agent London and Chief Agent Knight first but I'm thinking of taking the job" I said, casually leaning on the wall.

"That's great. If you could let me know by Monday, I will begin the paperwork and you can start your new job in roughly two weeks and you should be a member of MI6 by then" Wood told me. Two weeks? Well that's fast!

"I'll let you know by Monday. Thankyou" I said sadly, shutting my phone and returning to the others.

"What was that about?" Keri asked me.

"Oh just a wrong number. Nothing to worry about" I lied. I have to tell them soon.

"Come on we've got training at the HQ" Dan told us and we walked off. When we reached the school gates we stayed together as a group and started our 30 minute walk to HQ located about 3 miles away from the school. I was walking alongside Aneisha, our hands intertwined while Dan and Keri were walking behind us and chatting together for once. 3 months ago me and Aneisha had admitted that we both loved each other and we've been going out this very day 3 months ago.

"Have you seen those two?" I whispered to Aneisha and motioned behind me. She turned round to look at Dan and Keri chatting.

"Awww two lovebirds!" She told me. I giggled and imagined them two going out. I got a very weird picture in my head of them two kissing.

"Euuhhhh!" I groaned.

We had now taken a shortcut which lead us into the park, with a big open space all around us.

"What's up?" Keri nudged me from behind.

"Nothing I just have this really bad image in my head that I can't get out of you two kissing!" I said and both Aneisha and I laughed at seeing Dan and Keri's horrified faces when I mentioned them kissing.

"Tom!" Dan complained punching my arm lightly.

"Hey!" I protested shooting Dan a glare.

No Ones P.O.V

The team walked in silence for the rest of the journey which was only another 10 minutes until they reached the MI9 HQ. The team signed in showing their pass cards, they were walking through corridors passing many MI9 agents saying their hi's until they reached the gym/training hall.

Stella came over to the team just as they were about to get changed.

"Team" Stella nodded. They greeted each other.

"Tom can I have a word please?" Stella asked. Tom nodded and followed Stella and down a few corridors and into her office. Tom closed the door behind him and took a seat opposite and Stella who was seated at her computer.

"I heard that you've got a job offer from MI5?" Stella asked Tom.

"Yes. I got it on Monday" Tom said.

"Have you made you decision yet?" Stella questioned.

"No. I have to make a decision by Monday" Tom leaned back in his chair running one hand through his hair. "I'm thinking of taking it. I can't be an MI High agent forever. I've done my bit as an agent and I think it's time to move on"

"Yes. If you do take it you will be leaving MI9 and the MI High team. We would look for a replacement to take your place in the team. This is entirely up to you Tom. Let me know when you've reached a decision" Stella told Tom.

"I will. Can I go back to my training?" Tom asked.

"Of course. Bye" Stella said and with that Tom left the office and went back to the changing rooms, changed into some suitable clothes and joined Dan, Aneisha and Keri in the hall. Dan was lifting some weights, Aneisha was trying to catch balls being thrown at her from a machine to test her reaction, she was doing alright and Keri was practising some moves and parkour. They all stopped what they were doing when Tom came in.

"Hey...what did Stella want?" Keri bounded over to Tom.

"Oh erm she wanted to know how I was getting on in the field as I haven't done much comms work in the base recently" Tom lied again.

"Oh ok. You joining us?" Dan asked.

"Sure" Tom shrugged and grabbed a lighter weight from the rack and joined Dan who was also lifting weights as well. Keri and Aneisha went back to doing their things. Each of them swapped round after 10 minutes and did everything.

Stella and Frank appeared at the glass screen outside the hall and watched the team as they did their training.

"Frank... I need to tell you something" Stella faced him.

"Yes what is it?"

"It's about Tom... He's been offered a job at MI5"

"What?!" Frank gasped. "Has he told the others yet?"

"No. Tom just found out on Monday. He's got another 4 days to decide but he told me earlier that he's thinking of taking the job"

"If he goes it'll be a real shame but that's just life" Frank said and with that he and Stella walked off leaving the team to do their training.

One Hour Later.

The team came out of the MI9 HQ in their normal clothes carrying their schoolbags, grumbling and moaning.

"Ahhh my arm. Think I lifted too much weights" Tom said clutching his right arm.

"No such thing as that mate! You probably just lifted a weight that was too heavy and pulled a muscle?" Dan said strolling beside Tom.

"Rightttt..." Tom said unconvinced.

"Oh here's my place. See you tomorrow!" Keri yelled walking up a driveway to her house.

"Bye!" Dan, Tom and Aneisha chorused.

Dan was next to leave, his house five minutes away from Keri's. That left just Tom and Aneisha who were walking together, hands intertwined again.

"So what did I miss earlier?" Aneisha asked Tom.

"Pythagoras and a frustrated Mrs King!" Tom laughed. They had now reached the point where from now on they went their separate ways.

"Right I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Tom said nervously.

"Of course you will! You big softy!" Aneisha giggled seeing Tom's cheeks blush a deep red.

Aneisha gave Tom a kiss on the lips and they both parted, each going their separate ways. Walking down his street, Tom was thinking of ways on how to tell Aneisha that he was possibly leaving knowing that it would probably break her heart.

When Tom had reached his house, he let himself in with a key and went up to his room grabbing a quick snack on the way. His mother was out at the moment working at her job. When Tom was little, he was very, very close to his dad so when he was involved in a car crash which was fatal, and he didn't make it, Tom was heartbroken for months, until he learnt to deal with it.

Sitting on his bed, logging into his computer, Tom spent a few hours resting and searching up things on the internet, MI5 and MI9 related. He tried to get into as many MI5 files as he could but most of them were classified but he managed to hack into a few and get some information out of them.

Later that night, 10pm, The Tupper Household.

Tom was lying in his bed, thoughts swirling through his brain. He still wasn't sure if he would take the job yet. He turned off the light, shut his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

_Tom's P.O.V_

_I was in a dark room. I spun around trying to find a way out. Suddenly the room turned white like a light had been turned on. _

_"Hello Tom" A familiar voice came from behind me. I turned round to find my dad standing in front of me, smiling. I flung my arms around my dad as he pulled me into a tight hug. _

_"Seven years. Still missing me?" Dad spoke._

_"Yes, I wish that car never hit you, you'd be ok" I said miserably, pulling out of the hug._

_"That's just life m'boy. You can't change the past" Dad said. I suppose that's true. _

_"Also I know you're worried about your future. The job" Dad said. _

_"Wait how did you know?" I asked. Dad winked, tapping the side of his nose. A secret eh. Well I guess I'll never find out until the time comes._

_"Tom, don't do it because you have to. If you want to go, then go. If you want to stay then stay but don't make the wrong choice, you'll regret it later on" _

_"I still don't know. What do you think?" I asked._

_"Personally to me, I think you should go. Time for a new fresh start eh? It's a choice between your future and the present"_

_Saying my goodbyes, I drifted off into a deeper sleep, my dream of me and my dad started fading away... _

_I had a long think about the job and I've come to a final conclusion..._

_There's no going back._

_I'm taking it._

* * *

**So What Did You Think Of This? A good first chapter? Please Review and give me some great feedback like you always do guys! Stay tuned in and I'll see you in the next chapter in a few days. **

**Any questions or bits you'd maybe like to see in the next chapters, please feel free to review, or even PM me. I've made up my mind about what I'm writing for most of the story but some ideas would be appreciated.**

**Till Next Time!**

**AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello AGAIN guys! Please don't kill me or try to, I'm extremely sorry for not updating any stories in months, I said in another one of my stories that I was not going to upload anything until late June, it's late July now, oops!

I had so many end of year tests and then on top of that, a fabulous trip to London back in the start of June, it was AMAZING! Then we had more school! I have a job! Whooo! So I'm working random days in the summer, so I won't update all the time but now I have! X

* * *

The Following Morning

Tom dialled a number into his mobile and waited as it rang. Soon the caller picked up.

"Tom? It's half six in the morning!" Stella answered the phone.

"Sorry to wake you. I've had a think and I am going to take the job from MI5"

"Oh, well that's good to hear you've made up your mind. I will have a small chat to you later about this and I'll get Chief Agent Wood on the phone or camera link for you so you can tell him the news"

"Ok, thanks again. I'll see you at school?"

"Yes, I'll call you down at your break, bye"

"Bye!" Tom snapped his phone shut and breathed a sigh of relief.

Tom got changed and ready, leaving his house a couple of hours later to join Aneisha who was waiting at the end of the street for him. When Aneisha saw Tom her face lit up and she waved at him.

When Tom reached Aneisha they immediately kissed each other, her hands flying up to her neck, his down to her waist. They kissed passionately for a minute before drawing apart for air, their heads resting against each others, noses just touching.

"Morning you" Tom muttered and Aneisha smiled back.

"Morning handsome!" Aneisha giggled. They drew apart and walked to school together, their hands intertwined. They giggled and kissed occasionally on the way, like any other couple.

St Hearts School Yard - 8:45am.

"Is that Tom and Aneisha?" Keri asked Dan. He looked over to the entrance to the school playground and saw Tom and Aneisha walking over to them, giggling and chasing each other.

"It is. Wow, _they need to be more mature" _Dan exclaimed huffing when he saw the sight of them.

"Hi!" Aneisha cheered running over to Dan and Keri.

"Hi Aneisha!" Keri said. Tom joined them a few moments later, greeting everyone. The bell rang and they were all summoned to their classes for the day.

2 hours later.

When the team were in their maths class, the bell rang, signalling the start of break. As soon as the students heard the bell, they were up and out of the class in the space of seconds.

The team were the last ones to leave the class, they walked out and hung around the caretakers cupboard. Suddenly Tom felt a vibration in his pocket and he pulled out his pencil, the tip was flashing red.

"I've got to go, I'll see you in class" Tom showed them his pencil. They pulled theirs out and saw that they weren't flashing. Confused looks were spread before they said goodbye to Tom and he entered the cupboard. Pulling the lever, Tom whooshed down to HQ. His clothes changed into his black spy outfit. Entering HQ, he found Stella on her own, talking to someone on the Skype link, who he assumed was Chief Agent Wood.

"Ah" Stella saw Tom. "Agent Tupper this is Chief Agent Wood, from the Special Operations Division of MI5. I'll leave you to talk" Stella went into another room.

"Tom. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"You too" Tom said.

"I heard from Chief Agent Knight that you want to take the job. Is this true?"

"Yes" Tom nodded.

"Fantastic! I'll send some paperwork down that you can sign and return to me. Now, I'd like you to join our Junior Division, in which, you'll be put into a team with 3 other highly skilled agents and you'll work together on missions and team activities. We currently have 2 junior teams, but the third is being made up, hopefully including you"

"On missions, you'll deal with a number of different organisations, KORPS and SCORPIA being some of them. About half of our missions require a lot of travelling, such to the Highlands, or down to Cornwall. The majority of them require our teams to go abroad to foreign countries to investigate and infiltrate different organisations" Wood added

"So what would I be doing? Would I be a field agent or a technical one?" Tom asked.

"Well we assess all our new agents that join us and one department collects all the results and sees what type of job you'd be best doing"

"I'm already a technical agent and I rarely go out on the field but I think I'd like to have a chance to do a field mission" Tom added.

"Well we try to listen to our agents ideas as much as we can so if you want to do a field mission, I'll give you one. But it'll be up to your mentor to decide that"

"So do all the teams have separate mentors?"

"Yes, the current two teams both have different mentors for them"

"I think that's everything but when will I join?"

"After the forms are signed and returned to me, they get put into the system and about week after that you'll be a member of MI5. It depends on how long you want before you leave MI9 but I'd like you to be here at the start of next month"

"Thankyou Chief Agent Wood" Tom said.

"Please, call me Stephen"

"Ok, goodbye Stephen"

"Bye Tom. Hope to see you here soon" Wood ended the video link. Stella came back into the room just after the call ended.

"How did it go Tom?" She asked.

"It went good, thanks Stella. He'll send down some forms and I'll sign them and I should be a member soon, I should be starting at the start of next month"

"That's good Tom. I'm glad you've made up your mind. You better get back up, the bell's just rung" Stella smiled weakly, flapping her hand at him to go.

"Bye Stella. See you later" Tom disappeared into the lift and as soon as the doors shut, Stella dropped the smile and plonked herself down in a chair sighing heavily. How _was _Tom going to explain this to the team? And _how _was she going to find a new technical agent for the team, no one was better than Tom, not even senior agents, and she knew that.

Stella smiled, knowing that if you put Tom up against the senior technical agents, he'd find some way to beat them, _because he was Tom._

_They were going to miss Tom, but little did they all know, what was going to happen next..._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter and the next one will be up in a week! Please REVIEW!

Expect faster updates now because it is the summer holidays!

AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys! I said one week but posting a chapter two weeks after is better than a month right? (Cause I usually update very late for some reason...)**

**I've decided now that I'm going to focus on one story at a time so I'll keep updating chapters on this one until this story is finished then I will move on to another story and do that. It's better than updating chapters for random stories all over the place! :) **

* * *

{The Morning After}

"Tom I have to go to work today, will you be alright walking to school yourself?" His mum asked him. Tom mumbled yes halfway through a piece of toast.

As soon as Tom finished his toast, he picked up his bag and walked out of the house, locking the door behind as his mum had already left.

He pulled out a pair of headphones and connected them to his MP3 player, sticking them in his ears. Sweet music filled his ears, blocking out the rest of the world. He was fairly early so there was no need to rush to school and he was going to stop by MI9 HQ to pick up a new gadget to test.

Tom was looking at his MP3 player as he stepped off the pavement just outside his house, onto the empty road or so he thought.

He didn't register anything until something collided into his right leg, his world went blurry and fast as he flew up the side of a car and off the back of it smashing into the road behind.

He registered that he was lying on the road and that his leg was throbbing painfully before he fell unconscious.

The man who drove into Tom stumbled out of the car and quickly made his way beside him. He pulled out his phone and blindly dialled 999, his fingers smashing into the phone keys.

There was an ID lying on the ground beside him that had fallen out of Tom's pocket and the man picked it up, reading the details on it. Quickly realising that Tom was an MI9 agent the man quickly ended the call to the local hospital and begun dialling the MI9 hospital instead.

"I need an ambulance to Crescent Lane as fast as you can for Agent Tupper and it's Agent Wilson here. Thanks" He slammed the phone shut stuffing it in his pocket.

Agent Wilson cracked a small smile, Agent Tom Tupper was a legend in the MI9 tech department at the HQ and he was finally meeting him. Well the _unconscious_ form of him. He suddenly felt guilty that he had run him over but he had seen Tom step out in front of him and he wasn't paying attention to the road.

He unzipped the backpack on Tom's back and placed the ID, the slightly smashed MP3 player and headphones into it as gently as he could and re-zipped it.

The MI9 ambulance had just arrived and the medics came straight over to Tom.

"Agent Wilson. Is this Agent Tupper?" A medic asked. Wilson nodded. "What happened here?"

So Wilson recalled the recent events while the medics got Tom stable and into a stretcher. He was taken to the hospital via the ambulance while Wilson followed in his car.

On reaching the hospital, Tom was immediately taken into Resus while Wilson waited in the waiting room with his laptop. Using Tom's name on the MI9 database, Wilson searched for agents linked to Tom that he could call and inform them of the situation.

He found an Agent London that was Tom's mentor and decided to call him.

"London speaking"

"Agent London? I'm Agent Wilson from the MI9 disguise department. Am I right that Agent Tupper is one of your agents that you mentor?"

"Yes Tom's one my agents why? What's happened?" Frank replies.

"He was just in an accident, got hit by a car. He's at the MI9 Hospital and so am I. I'll explain more once you get here"

"I'll be right over" Frank says ending the call.

Frank placed the phone down and rubbed his hands in his face sighing in frustration. Tom had just been involved in an accident and he was supposed to leave soon for MI5. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon depending on how serious Tom's injuries were.

Frank grabbed his coat and phone heading into the lift and up to ground level into the school. Making his way past students and doing his best to avoid teachers he made it to his car and got into it. Opening his phone he dialled Stella's number.

"Frank what's up?"

"Stella you're going to have to cover for me for a few hours. I've cancelled the teams mission today and a senior team will take over instead"

"Wait why? What's happened?"

"I've got to go to the hospital Tom's been in an accident. You and the team can come later"

"Alright I'll make my way to HQ and tell the team soon"

"Thanks Stella" Frank quickly ends the call and drives as fast as he could to the hospital.

Entering the hospital waiting room, Frank looks around for Agent Wilson and is rewarded when a slim looking man approaches him.

"Agent London? Good I'm Agent Wilson" The two shake hands.

"Call me Frank. What happened to Tom?"

"I'm Matthew. I'm the driver that unfortunately hit him. I was driving down the road and Tom just stepped out from behind another car looking at what I think was his MP3 and he didn't see me at all"

"It's not all your fault Matthew. If Tom was paying attention to the road like he should have then this wouldn't really have happened at all. We'll talk to him once he wakes up and see what happened from his point of view"

"Agent Wilson?" A doctor entered the waiting room. Frank and Matthew went over to him and introduced themselves.

"Agent Tupper is currently stable at the moment but has not regained consciousness yet. We took him for an MRI earlier and the scan shows that he has sustained no serious damage, just a sprained knee and a few bruised ribs with the odd minor bruises and cuts. He will need to stay off his feet for a few days to rest and to give his knee time to heal and will need to stay in the hospital overnight as he has a mild concussion. If you would like to see him he is down in Room 12B"

Frank thanked the doctor before he and Matthew headed down to Tom's room.

* * *

Whooo what an exciting and dramatic chapter, but will Tom be alright after this? Is he still going to leave?

Please drop a review and you'll find out soon! Lucy Xx


End file.
